Caminando por la Rivera
by yuuki haruno
Summary: Que hace Sakura al ser traicionada por él...


Bueno todos saben que Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto, asi que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.

espero les guste. y lean mucho

Caminando por la rivera

Hace pocas horas, terminé con mi novio, un joven prepotente, orgulloso, sexy…, inteligente… que se la pasaba diciéndome "molestia", "mimada", "mojigata" y para acabarla triple "m".

Le soporté durante dos largos años de mi vida, en el que pase recuerdos memorables de mi adolescencia y también los más vergonzosos, que tuve.

Yo lo amaba de corazón, siempre lo respeté, lo obedecía en todo lo que me pedía, lo único que me faltaba era adorarlo como un dios, y así provocarle crecer más su ego. Mi corazón se rompió incontables veces cuando lo veía con casi todas las mujeres del pueblo que eran de la misma de edad que yo.

Tal vez el amor no existe como nosotros pensamos, lo más seguro es que lo tengamos que hacer, pero ser o no ser amados, es lo más doloroso que podemos tener.

Ese desgraciado, se estaba besando con mi mejor amiga enfrente de mí, abro los ojos a más no poder cuando lo veo, mis ojos verdes se humedecen y se ponen rojos, mi piel se torna de un color rojo vergüenza, y el regalo que le había comprado por haber cumplido 2 años exactamente se cae estruendosamente hacia el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Mis piernas me flagearon y caí de rodillas; encajándome los vidrios en estas, provocándome una herida grave en un ligamento…

Sasuke, así se llamaba mi ex – novio, voltea en dirección hacia mí, sonríe de medio lado y camina con paso sexy, parándose enfrente de mí, y dándome una cachetada, que no sé porque pero mi corazón se partió más de lo que ya estaba.

-Esto es por andar de chismosa y mitotera. – me dirige la peor cara de burla que tiene, yendo hacia con mi amiga, tomándola de la cintura y plantándole un fogoso beso.

-Yo… lo…sien…to – dije con mi mano en la mejilla y la ropa ensangrentada.

-Como si quisiera que lo lamentaras. – derramé las últimas gotas saladas que salían de mis ojos y me fui corriendo de ahí; no quería volver a ver esa imagen que me partía el corazón.

Llegue a mi casa, y pegue mi espalda en la puerta de la entrada; me fui cayendo poco a poco hasta llegar al frio y cruel piso. Mis rodillas estaban llenas de coágulos de sangre, a causa de la herida y de que corrí mucho rumbo a mi casa.

Escuchaba las manecillas del reloj sonar en un vaivén que te desesperaba por lo lento que iban y venían. Mis pobres pajaritos piaban de hambre, al no haberlos alimentado esta mañana. Mi fiel y segunda mejor amiga "mi perrita Momo", estaba a mi lado acurrucándose junto a mis brazos, dándome el calor que necesitaba para poder cargar con el más feo y cruel dolor que una joven puede tener.

…

..

.

-¿Sakura?, ¡Sakura-chan! "despierta" – Ahh, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y el padre que hubiera querido tener.

-Naruto, estoy… bien. – contesto lo más claro que podía pero mi voz se rindió en el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué te pasó? Dímelo Sakura-chan – no me sentía segura para decirle lo que me hizo ese infeliz, traté de sonreír, pero en vez de parecer una sonrisa parecía una mueca de dolor.

…

-No te preocupes con las heridas, Hinata-chan ya te curó, ¡a no es linda mi Hinata-chan! Verdad que si ´ttebayo. – mi pobre y tonto amigo ya llevaba 3 años con Hinata, todavía recuerdo cuando él le dijo que si quería ser su novia, y ella se desmayo; se despertó y vió a Naruto y de vuelta la cabeza a la almohada.

-Gra…cia…s – dije de todo corazón.

-Vamos a ver hermanita, que te pasó, ¡yo, tu mejor amigo, hermano, casi tu padre, pero ese se lo lleva Kakashi, tu mas y hermoso seguidor en metroflog, no le quieres decir que tienes!

-No, no es nada Naruto.

-Ok, ´ttebayo

Así paso otro día, yo no salí a entrenar durante una larga semana, en la que duré llorando en mi cama, con un gran galón de nieve de vainilla y fresa. No me arreglé ni una sola vez, mi cabello rosa parecía un real nido de pájaros. Mis parpados y mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar; y mi piel ya había perdido su brillo natural.

Cierro los ojos y diviso la silueta de mí amado Sasuke, lo imagino como el hombre perfecto, amable, generoso, respetuoso y el más caballeroso que pudiera imaginar.

Siento que se acerva a mí, hincándose de rodillas, y sacando una cajita aterciopelada, y en su interior contenía…

Suelto el cuchillo, al darme cuenta de lo cometido, me había imaginado a Sasuke perfecto, que olvidé que la persona más importante debo ser yo y que no me debo preocupar por él; pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Jamás volveré a ser la misma, no existiré en este mundo nunca mas, Haruno Sakura duró mucho tiempo en la deriva, pero eso no volverá a pasar.

Porque de ahora en adelante ya no me llamará "molestia" sino "Señorita Sakura", ya no seré la pelo de chicle, sino más bien la güera; seré reconocida como la mejor ninja médico por debajo de la mismísima Hokage.

Y así, tiro al suelo ese tan preciado álbum de fotografías de Sasuke y yo, todo destrozado, rayado, pintado y con lumbre. Ahí se va la vieja Sakura y todo mi pasado se va con él.

Porque no volveré a caminar por la rivera de la vida, al lamentarme su pérdida; sere mas fuerte que nunca y nada me lo va a impedir.


End file.
